


Eggcellant Suggestion

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [35]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wanted to celebrate Easter, how could Pitch say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggcellant Suggestion

Pitch smirked at Bunnymund, the tall rabbit looking over the area with a dumbfounded look on his stupid, furry face.

It wasn't… exactly... the normal destination for this sort of thing. No grassy field with flowers or a bright sun overhead, no cheerfully decorated eggs filled with candy and goodies. The only rabbits in sight were the ones being slow-roasted for the picnic later on, the Swamp Witch in charge of the fire eyeing Bunnymund with evil thoughts.

Heh, it smelled wonderful AND made Bunnymund cringe.

"Everyone is having a very good time," just to rub it in a little more. "All these decades of watching OTHER children play with specially crafted treats, I thought they deserved a bit of fun too. Of course, I had to put my own spin on things..."

"But..."

The rabbit couldn't deny the child spirits were having a blast. Ears flattened against his neck couldn't block out the happy shrieks and laughs as candied fruit and various trinkets were found. One of the baby swans was trading away all her candy for any bit of costume jewelry found, and was now decked out in enough beaded necklaces and rings and bangles to sink a ship. Hollow was all about the candy however, and so they made a good pair as he helped her look.

Kitty had abandoned the game early on, utterly fascinated with her antique puzzle box, delicately prying each piece apart with the tips of her claws. Her assigned Nightmare watched over her shoulder with equal interest now that it had been 'caught' and the treasure claimed.

Jack was floating above their heads gnawing on an ACTUAL sugar skull, cheeks smeared with frosting. He was trying to locate his Nightmare, but the beast with the purple glitter splashed on its flank was nowhere to be seen so far. But that was alright; Jack kept getting distracted anyways by trying to direct other children to a hidden prize.

Pitch hadn't expected there to be so _many_ child spirits that would want to come to this event, but once he started looking they'd popped up like weeds. Each and every one would be given treats and trinkets, (though the older ones had to work a little harder for theirs) and sent home tired but happy and well fed.

And to put the cherry on top of all the delicious icing, Bunnymund was looking like he wished the earth would swallow him up. Shame and regret rolled off of him in waves as the rabbit finally slunk off back to his hole in the ground.

Pitch grinned.

Who would have thought that all it would take to ruin one of the rabbit’s Easters was to throw his own version of the holiday?


End file.
